A Dark Place, Part Five
"A Dark Place, Part Five" was the final issue of the Spike: A Dark Place comic book series. Synopsis Spike and the bugs turned their ship around in hot pursuit of Morgan. In order to be quicker, Spike jumped out of the broken window and landed near where Morgan was performing her ritual to open the Hellmouth. She was standing in a circle of Moai (Easter Island statues) and began speaking in an ancient language. The eyes of the Moai began to glow red and they climbed out of the ground, revealing short stone bodies had been submerged beneath the earth. Just then Spike called out to Morgan to stop, but he was hit by one of the Moai. At the ship, meanwhile, Sebastian commanded the bugs to man the battle stations to rescue Spike. Spike was indeed having trouble, he was surrounded by the Moai as he confronted Morgan. But then they were both attacked by the Moai, who it turned out, were not under Morgan's control. Luckily, the bugs were able to blast the Moai to pieces with their ship's guns. But then the remaining Moai merged into one huge specimen, which knocked the ship out of the sky. Spike said he and Morgan ought to split up and so they did. Despite the fact that Morgan had tried to open the Hellmouth, the Moai followed Spike and not Morgan. Meanwhile, the ship was ablaze, and the bugs decided to abandon it. Sebastian sacrificed his live so that Frisky and the others could use the escape pods. Spike meanwhile was saved by Morgan, who had turned into her succubus form, which could fly. Just as they flew out of the Moai's reach, and the escape pods had jettisoned, Sebastian crashed the ship into the Moai, saving the day. Some time later, the bugs informed Spike that they had searched the wreckage, but there was no sign of a survivor. Without their ship, they decided to stay on the Easter Island to live in a cave, away from tourist area. After Spike and the bugs said their goodbyes, Spike went to talk to Morgan. Morgan expressed regret that Spike didn't like her back and after he once more told her to sod off, she flew away. As Spike lamented the loss of his ship and crew, he wondered where to go to next; should he return to San Francisco or not? And just at that moment, he got a call from Angel. Continuity The story was set after "Apart (of Me)", but before "Death and Consequences, Part Three". *Spike traveled to London to help Angel and Faith with Eyghon the Sleepwalker immediately afterward, arriving in "Death and Consequences, Part Three". '' *Spike declared he would return to San Francisco, but he was not ready yet. He would later return to watch over a deathly sick Dawn in ''"The Core, Part One". '' Appearances Individuals *Spike *Morgan *Sebastian (killed) *Frisky *Angel Organizations and Titles *Spike's crew Species *Vampire *Bug Demon *Succubus *Moai Events Locations *Easter Island, Chile *San Francisco, California (only mentioned) *London, England, U.K. Weapons and Objects *Spike's ship Death Count *Sebastian, blown up with the ship *Nine Moai, blown up Behind the Scenes Collections *A Dark Place'' Pop Culture References Quotes nl:A Dark Place, Deel Vijf Category:Spike comics Category:Season Nine